Rev's Betrayal? Coud's Love
by Liana Ilia
Summary: How could sweet Rev do such a terrible thing? You will just have to find out in this crossover of Erementar Gerad and Azumanga Daioh!


Lina: This is my first erementar gerad fic, so be nice. Yes, it's long and angsty, which is good. hehe. but it's a crossover too with Azumanga Daioh! Hehe. I thought it would be interesting.

Chiyo: Ah!

Lina: Hehe, I don't own any characters, I just switched the names a little around, since that's how I like to spell them, not sakaki or whatever. blah. okay, here it is! Please review!

Rev's Betrayal? Coud's Love

"Rev! How… how could you?" Coud asked. Rev started to tear up. The group were at an inn, Rev and Coud had been talking in their room.

"I… I'm sorry," Rev stated, as Coud stood up, angry. He was about to hit her when there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything all right?" It was Kia's voice. Coud walked out, eyes covered in shadow.

"Wait! Coud!" Rev cried. Coud stopped for a second but kept walking passed Kia. Rev fell on her knees and sobbed, Kia went up to her and hugged her.

"What happened?" Kia asked.

"I… I hurt him, I slept with… someone else," Rev stated. Kia gasped, almost letting go.

Meanwhile, Coud ran out of the inn to the edge of the forest. He knelt down in front of a tree and tears started to fall.

"Why… why, Rev?" He asked. Cisqua walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Coud turned to her, tears still falling. She bent over and he hugged her, sobbing.

"Rev… Rev…" He started, but could not finish. Cisqua patted his back gently, worried because she had never seen him like this.

"It will be okay," she stated, making Coud widen his eyes.

"No! It won't be! Rev betrayed me! She… she slept with another man!" Coud yelled. Cisqua's eyes widened now.

"What? Rev would never…" Cisqua started, realizing how hurt Coud must be. He continued to sob, making Cisqua tear up.

Rowen knocked on the door of the room where Kia and Rev were. Rev finally had calmed down, but was still red in the cheeks and under her eyes. Kia opened the door. She whispered what happened to Rowen, and his eyes widened.

"What! I can no believe you… why would you hurt Coud like that?" He yelled, going up to Rev. Kia had to hold him back from slapping Rev. She winced and started to cry again.

Coud finally stopped crying when he could not cry anymore, and backed up from Cisqua. He wiped the remaining tears away, and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," he stated. Cisqua blushed.

"Uh… anything for a friend, right? Besides, you should be your cheerful self. I know… it must be hard, but you have to give her another chance," Cisqua suggested. Coud winced.

"How… how can I?" He asked. When he opened his eyes, Rev was standing behind Cisqua, a few feet away. Cisqua turned around, and almost leaped at her, but Rev walked up to Coud, who turned his head away. Cisqua decided to leave the two alone.

"Coud… please listen," she started. Coud winced, and clenched a fist. "I… did not know what I was doing, I was being controlled, he was… a very powerful man," she explained. Coud got angrier.

"So I don't have enough power for you, is that it? Why did you let youself, nevermind! I don't want to know. I love you, Rev, don't you understand that! I love you," he cried, falling on his knees. He clenched his fists and winced. Rev knelt down in front of him and took his hands in her's, but he pushed her away.

"Coud… I don't want you to leave me! I want to be with you, forever!" Rev cried. Coud winced even more.

"Then why… why did you do that?" He asked, he could not help the tears from falling. Rev started to cry as well, as she stood up slowly.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Coud started to walk away.

"Just leave me alone for awhile," he said and walked off. Rowen, Kia, and Cisqua came up to Rev. She hugged Kia tightly and sobbed. Kia patted her head gently. Cisqua felt a little sorry for her, but not because she was crying. Rowen was still angry at her, and winced. He walked back to the inn with Cisqua.

"Everyone hates me… and I know I deserve to be, but it… it wasn't my fault!" Rev cried.

"Shhh. It will be all right. Coud will come around, and I don't hate you, yes, you did something wrong and hurt Coud, but you were controlled, you could not help it," Kia said, almost crying herself.

"Did you also… were you…?" Rev started, between sobs. Kia nodded slowly.

"He was a monster, and very powerful. I have not told Rowen yet, since he hates cheaters so much," Kia replied.

Meanwhile, Coud was getting a ride to the next town, he was riding on a carriage. He only had enough money for one night at an inn, so he would have to get a job. He got off the carriage and payed the driver. Then he found the inn, it was starting to get dark, and it was windy since he was at a harbor. Coud payed the receptionist and went up to his room, he opened the door and flopped down on the bed. He sighed. There was a bed next to him, with a girl in it. He cried out and jumped back, almost falling to the floor.

"Who are you?" He asked. The girl sat up slowly, still half asleep, she rubbed her eyes and turned her head towards him.

"I'm Osaka… how about you?" She replied. The girl had shoulder length, straight, brown hair, and she was wearing white pajamas. There was a knock at the door before Coud could answer.

"Osaka! Are you still sleeping? Let's party!" A loud girl's voice rang out. The door opened and two older looking girls were standing there. One had long brown hair and glasses and the other short spikey hair.

"Oh, you have company, we'll leave," the older girl said.

"Uh… no, there was a mixup of rooms, that's all. I'm sorry!" Coud stated, starting to leave. The shorter girl stretched her arms over the doorway so that Coud could not get passed.

"Tomo! Let the poor guy go. Don't mind her, she's a little nuts," the older girl said. "I'm Koyomi, by the way," she stated, pushing Tomo to the side.

"I'm Coud, Coud van Girieut, pleased to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. Koyomi took it and shook. Tomo pushed her aside and also shook, but much harder.

"Tomo! Stop that! I'm sorry, like I said, she's crazy," Koyomi stated, pulling Tomo away.

"Well, I'll go change rooms, no offense to your friend, but I… have someone already have someone," he said, softly.

"Did she break up with you?" Tomo asked, rather loudly. Coud closed his eyes can clenched a fist.

"Tomo!" Koyomi yelled.

"No, it's me… I wasn't good enough," he replied, walking down to the desk, eyes covered in shadow. Koyomi smacked Tomo over the head.

"I'm sorry, sir, we do not have any avaliable rooms left. Really sorry for the inconvenience," the guy at the desk stated.

"What? Well, she seems like a nice girl," Coud thought. "That's okay," he replied. He sighed as he went back to the room. Tomo and Koyomi were now playing cards with Osaka, who still looked half asleep.

"He's back!" She stated, cheerfully. Tomo stood up and bowed.

"I'm really sorry about before. I shouldn't have asked that. Please forgive me," she said, sounding truly sorry. Coud was surprised.

"It's okay! Really… I'm just not doing so well. Let's be friends though!" He said, smiling. Tomo smiled.

"Alright! He's my friend, you can't have him!" Tomo said, angrily to Koyomi. She sighed. Coud laughed, he was somewhat happier. Of course he was still angry at Rev, but somehow he felt at ease being with these girls. There was another knock at the door. Koyomi answered.

"Ah! Sasaki! Just in time, we were playing cards," Tomo said, excitedly. Sasaki blinked when she saw Coud. She had a small kitten in her arms.

"Oh, this is Coud, Coud this is Sasaki," Koyomi said, Coud shook her hand as well, she was careful not to let the kitten fall.

"That's a cute cat. I've never seen one like that," Coud said. Sasaki blushed, he blinked.

"Nice to meet you!" Sasaki said, cheerfully. Koyomi whispered into his ear,

"She likes cute things." Coud nodded.

The night seemed long, Coud could not get much sleep, even though he was tired from crying. He did drift off for a little while, and dreampt of Rev. He woke up with tears in his eyes. Osaka was next to him, with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Coud wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I will be. I just needed to get away from her," he stated. Osaka went right up to his face so that their noses touched. He cried out and backed up, hitting his head against the wall.

"She did something horrible to you, right? I can sense it," Osaka stated. Coud almost started to cry again, looking down.

"Osaka! Is everything all right?" A child's voice came from behind the door. Osaka went to open it as Coud sat up, he put his jacket back on. A girl, about waist high on Coud, stood at the door. She had orange pigtails that bounced up and down.

"Chiyo-chan! Everything's fine. This is my friend, Coud," Osaka replied. The girl smiled, making Coud smile instantly.  
"Hello! We came here by accident, we're really from Tokyo! Where are you from?" Chiyo asked.

"Tok… io? No wonder I've never seen your clothes before," Coud stated.

Meanwhile, Rev and Kia were preparing breakfast for Rowen and Cisqua, who had not had much sleep either. The inn keeper was nice enough to let them use the kitchen. Cisqua was the first to come down. She noticed that there was nobody else in the dining area and rubbed her eyes. Rowen came down a minute later and saw the confused Cisqua.

"Senior, what's wrong?" He asked.

"There's no one here. Why?" She asked. Kia came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron that had sauce all over it.

"We're making you breakfast! Well, Rev is, I'm just the taster. Please be nice, she has been up most of the night," Kia explained, smiling. Rowen went over to a table and quickly sat down. Cisqua also sat. There were flowers in the center of the table. Rev came out in a waitress outfit, looking very pretty despite being awake for almost twenty-four hours. Rowen blinked, but Cisqua kicked his shin. Kia smiled and went back into the kitchen. Rev blushed as she went up to them.

"Please… enjoy this meal," she stated. Cisqua smiled slightly. She could not resist, Rev looked so cute. She thought of what Coud would have said. A few minutes later Kia brought out the food, which was omelette, toast, and hot soup, and fresh juice. Rowen took the first bite of the omelette, he smiled. Cisqua also took a bite.

"This is really good, thank you," she said. Rev almost started to cry. "Plus, I don't think Coud will get far without his wallet," Cisqua stated, holding up a black leather wallet. Rev went up to her and hugged her. Kia smiled and Rowen laughed.

"All right! Let's go drag that boy back!" Kia exclaimed. Everyone nodded.  
Meanwhile, Coud and his new friends were enjoying a meal in the dining area of the inn. Well, Coud barely touched his food, but Tomo of course finished her breakfast almost right away.

"Tomo, you eat too quickly, you're going to choke," Koyomi stated. Osaka looked over at Coud, he blushed. He shook his head quickly. Osaka blinked.

"I'm osrry, I'm not too hungry," Coud stated, getting up. Everyone looked at him sadly. "I'm okay! I just need to get more rest, that's all!" He said reaching into his pocket. "Ah! My wallet's gone!" He cried. Tomo laughed.

"Like Yukari-sensei," she said.

"Don't worry about it, I will pay," Koyomi said. Sasaki nodded.  
"But…" He started.

"It's okay. You're going through a tough time. Let us help," Koyomi said, smiling. Coud smiled sadly. Rev suddenly opened the door, she was panting. Coud stopped and turned around to face her. He grew angry right away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, coldly.

"Maybe we should go," Chiyo suggested. Koyomi nodded and dragged Tomo out. There were no other people in the place, so it grew awkwardly silent. When it was just Coud and Rev, she went up to him. His eyes widened, she closed her's.

"I've been thinking of what to say so that you would no longer hate me, but I realized that there is nothing," she started. Coud started to walk off, but she grabbed his hand. "Please listen. I want to be wit you. I need you by my side. I love you! I know that if I love you, why would I do such an evil thing? I won't try to justify it, it was wrong. I am ashamed. I really am. But I… want to spend my entire life with you. It's fine if you decide you hate me still, but please let me be with you," at this point she started to cry, which made Coud tear up.

"Rev… how can I trust you again? You say you love me, and yet you allow yourself to be… tortured in that way. You can't just say you're sorry and I'll forgive you, you have to earn… my trust again, if that is possible," Coud explained, turning to her, she saw the tears flow down his cheeks and could not stop her own. Coud knelt down as well, she fell into his arms.

"I'm truly, truly sorry! I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you! I… love you!" Rev cried. Coud winced, this hurt him, but he did not want to let go.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Rowen, Kia, and Cisqua came in and saw the crying couple. Kia and Cisqua both started to cry. Coud backed away and wiped away his tears. "It's okay, now, everyone," he said. Rev wiped her tears away too. Koyomi and everyone came out and hugged Coud, one at a time.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Cisqua asked, knudging Coud.

"Oh! I guess I should, shouldn't I?" He asked. After everyone was introduced, they decided to celebrate. Koyomi had a bottle of champagne for no reason, and gave it out, except to Chiyo, who had juice. They raised their glasses and drank from them. Both Rev and Tomo started coughing.

"Rev, are you okay?" Coud asked. After a minute she stopped coughing and nodded. She was happy that he was paying attention to her atleast. She could tell he was still angry.

"I'm sorry, it felt right to have some, and I'm sure you guys have alcohol here?" Koyomi asked.

"Oh yes. I have had quite a few drinks. Although Boss would never let me have much liquor, he said I could not hold it very well. I guess Rev can't either," Coud explained. Everyone laughed. Everything had worked out for th most part. Rev will prove herself to Coud, and he will give her another chance.

The End 


End file.
